Sieghart
Description "''Dia yang telah menderita di perang kekal dia harus mengambil pedangnya sekali lagi."'' Main Info *'Name:' Aerkhnard Sieghart *'Age: '''Sekitar 600 tahun. *'Likes: Relaksasi, dimanjakan oleh para pegawainya. *'''Dislikes: Latihan, berjalan, dan berlari. Sieghart adalah Gladiator master Kanavan. Dahulu kala. Namanya legendaris dan prestasi dalam pertempuran telah diceritakan dalam buku-buku sejarah. Pada suatu waktu, dia sendiri Menahan serangan dari 100 goblin, sebuah kisah yang diceritakan kepada anak-anak bahkan desa-desa terkecil. Dia menolak semua gelar dan penghargaan yang diberikan kepadanya oleh kaum bangsawan dan meninggalkan kekesatrianya untuk mencari tujuan sendiri. Sedangkan pada perjalanannya, ia datang atas reruntuhan kota kuno dan menghilang. Setelah setahun berlalu, ia menyerah untuk meninggal dan seluruh kerajaan berduka atas meninggalnya pahlawan legendaris. Ratusan tahun telah berlalu, dan rumor dari seorang ksatria baru yang muncul di Kekaisaran Bermesiah yang menyebar di seluruh benua. Pria itu mengaku menjadi pahlawan lama hilang, Sieghart, dan Menampilkan dirinya di ibukota Kanavan. Sementara perjalanan melalui peninggalan kuno kerajaan lama hilang, ia diserang oleh setan besar dan dimasukkan ke dalam keadaan hampir mati. Melihat kondisi itu, para dewa Highlander dihidupkan kembali dia dan melatihnya dengan prajurit mereka membuatnya abadi. Dia kini telah meninggalkannya untuk bergabung dengan Grand Chase. Sebagai Dewa Ascendant dan serangan jahat pengikutnya Kekaisaran Bermesiah, tekadnya lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Special Ability Rage Rage Sieghart merupakan mirip dengan Burning Jin. Keduanya membutuhkan pengisian dan dapat diaktifkan untuk sementara memberikan karakter stats ditingkatkan. Namun, metode pengisian dan bonus yang diberikan berbeda. Bila tidak dalam Mode Rage, bar Rage Sieghart yang mengisi sendiri (45 detik untuk Prime Knight, 30 detik bagi yang lain), dengan menyerang (Dungeon) atau dengan diserang. Namun, dengan menggunakan Skill dapat menghentikan bar untuk durasi. Ketika bar Rage diisi untuk setidaknya panjangnya sekitar dua bar MP penuh, perintah X dapat memicu Rage mode nya (kadang-kadang sebagai mode gelap, Mode setan atau Mode Chaos), mengelilingi dia dalam aura kegelapan. Sementara di negara ini, Sieghart keuntungan armor super, peningkatan kecepatan, kerusakan meningkat (X1.1), diubah pertahanannya (peningkatan kerusakan yang diambil untuk Prime Knight, kerusakan berkurang diambil untuk orang lain) dan animasi keterampilan diubah. Juga, bar Rage terus mengalir, tetapi menggunakan keterampilan sementara akan menghentikan pengeringan. Ketika terisi penuh, Mode Kemarahan berlangsung sekitar 5,6 detik, sedangkan untuk Perdana Ksatria itu berlangsung 10. Animasi bijaksana, Gladiator dan Warlord harus membungkuk untuk memakai "Rage," sementara Ares dan Prime Knight hanya berteriak . Selain itu Prime Knight, hal itu menyebabkan efek gelombang kejut ke musuh terdekat. Sieghart ini tak terkalahkan selama animasi, tapi gauge Rage akan terus mengalir. Catatan: Hanya Skill Tree Ares, Prime Knight dan Gladiator mendapatkan langkah yang mengkonsumsi Rage, dan hanya Prime Knight memiliki langkah yang mengkonsumsi kemarahan bahkan dalam modus Rage. Quotes *''"You just signed your death warrant."'' *''"Yeah, you should just go ahead and attack if you have the courage."'' *''"Finish!"'' *''"Come on!"'' *''"This is the end!"'' *''"Eat this!"'' *''"Damn!"'' *''"Yep, yep, it's about time for me to start."'' *''"That's nothing."'' *''"Too easy!"'' *''"If I were you I would walk away while you still have your legs attached."'' *''"No one has fought me and lived!"'' *''"What are you doing, noob?"'' *''"Ahahaha! Come on. At least give me a challenge."'' *''"So how does it feel to fight with a legend?"'' *''"Not just anyone can be a legend..."'' *''"Hey Kid! Class is in session!"'' *''"Let's get this going."'' *''"Need a break?"'' *''"Wow, you managed to live!"'' *''"Are you frightened by me? This is only the beginning."'' *''"Hehehehe... So you're here to pick a fight with a legend..."'' *''"Show me whatcha got."'' *''"Was that it?"'' *''"Prepare to die!!!"'' *''"I've waited three hundred years to finish this fight."'' *''"Did you really just try challenging me?"''